


Hate to Feel

by QuinnisFabray



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, G!P, Hate Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnisFabray/pseuds/QuinnisFabray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Popular Rachel Berry, captain of the Glee club, girlfriend of quarterback Finn Hudson, and all around darling of WMHS has made a target of outcast Quinn Fabray since sophomore year. Nearly two years later, Quinn's finally had enough and puts Rachel in her place. g!p Quinn</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning the Tables

**Author's Note:**

> For the [GKM](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/28110.html?thread=33231822#t33231822): minor plot, dubcon, explicit hate!sex, oral, verbal debasement, Faberry, g!p Quinn.
> 
> Previously posted to [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/4903.html).
> 
> Prompt: Rachel's the popular one that makes fun of Quinn. Quinn has a girl!peen. Rachel doesn't know that, but she makes a rumor about Quinn having a penis, anyways. After one time where Rachel is cruel to Quinn, Quinn gets fed up. Later, she pulls Rachel into the bathroom and locks the door. Quinn pushes her against the wall and starts grinding into her. Quinn fucks her against the wall and Rachel gets off on being dominated. Then Quinn pushes Rachel to her knees and tells her to clean up her mess. Rachel sucks her off. Rachel is shocked at first, but gets into it. It's not rape, but dub-con. Before Quinn leaves, she tells Rachel to expect this every time Rachel bullies her.

“I don’t know why you bother washing it off, it actually improves your looks.”

Quinn stiffened at the sound of the familiar, melodic voice behind her, looking up to meet her tormentor’s eyes in the mirror. She was bent above the sink – again – washing slushy out of her hair for the third time that day, hoping to just make it through fifth period and get home without yet another encounter with the resident HBIC. The little diva had been on a rampage today, targeting Quinn even more than usual with snide comments, shoves into the lockers, and the ubiquitous slushies. She didn’t know what she’d ever done to draw the diminutive girl’s wrath, but it was like she’d had a target painted on her from the moment she walked in the doors of William McKinley high school.

On the first day of her sophomore year, Quinn had arrived at school looking forward to making new friends since her family had just moved to the area. She was met with a bath of frozen corn syrup and the taunting laughter of Rachel and half the football team. The brunette was dating the star quarterback and – Quinn thought in her more unkind moments – probably fucking half the football team, and had the entire school wrapped around her little finger with her golden voice and sweet charm. Maybe Quinn had just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but once it started, it never stopped. A year and a half later, she was about at her breaking point.

“What did I ever do to you?” Quinn knew her dismay was obvious and struggled to wipe her expression clear – showing she was affected by it just seemed to encourage the other girl’s verbal abuse. Just once, though, Quinn wanted to know what it was about her that was so awful.

“What did you do? You existed. I don’t know why you keep coming to this school when it’s clear no one wants you here. Who could blame us? You prance around here with that chip on your shoulder, like you think you’re better than us when you’re really just a loser. And look at you – you’re a skank, your hair’s cut like a boy, and don’t even get me started on your clothes, seriously, do they just not let you shop in the girl’s department because they can tell you’re a tranny freak?”

Quinn felt something inside her rising up over her usual despairing apathy. She didn’t talk to anyone because no one would talk to her, and meeting anyone’s eyes was just asking for attention she didn’t want. The short hair was something she’d adopted sophomore year because it was easier to wash slushies out of. Similar reason for the clothes – she got cheap clothes at consignment shops because they were just going to end up stained and ruined. Everything the girl was ripping her apart for was directly _caused_ by her. She stared at the diva for a long moment; the girl really would be very pretty if not for the sneer marring her face. It was kind of unfair, in a way, how she could look so beautiful on the outside, and be so rotten on the inside, at least when it came to Quinn.

“Stop staring at me you freak, you’re giving me the creeps,” Rachel snapped. “God, this is exactly why everyone hates you, you just can’t seem to act like a normal human being. I mean, I know they probably didn’t teach you very much at whatever institution you came from, but you’d think they would actually make sure you could function in society before they let you out.”

Raw anger began to bubble over inside the blonde, along with a twisted sense of arousal borne from a desire to exert some power over the undeniably attractive girl. She stormed across the small room and threw the lock on the bathroom door, then turned to shove Rachel against the wall, pinning the petite girl in place with one forearm locked across her collarbone. They were close enough that Rachel could feel ragged breaths puffing across her face and for just a moment her gaze dropped from dilated hazel eyes to full lips.

“You think I’m a freak? Well guess what, you’re right, I am a freak,” Quinn snarled, pressing her groin forcefully against the shorter girl’s abdomen.

Rachel’s eyes widened in shock – there was no mistaking what she felt: the hard, hot length of a sizable erection. Her thoughts fizzled; she had certainly never expected how on-target she was with certain aspects of her jeering.

“And you’re about to find out just how much of a freak. You take your aggressions out on me, it’s about time the tables were turned, you nasty bitch.”

“N-no, you can’t,” Rachel pushed against the blonde at the feeling of a hand moving between them, unfastening baggy slacks to expose boyshorts barely containing Quinn’s straining member.

“Can’t I?” Quinn smirked, lifting up Rachel’s skirt to fumble for her underwear. “A thong, really? Should’ve known Hudson’s whore would be all about easy access.”

“You touch me and I’ll make you regret it,” the brunette threatened, pushing at Quinn again, but she couldn’t really get enough leverage to make any progress with the way the blonde had her pinned. Truth be told, she wasn’t trying that hard. There was something oddly alluring about the fire in the outcast’s hazel eyes, burnished gold and nearly-iridescent green flashing in the bright fluorescent lights.

“What are you going to do to me that you haven’t already done? I’m already the school outcast thanks to you,” Quinn’s voice was rough, her face a mask of old, deep-seated hurt.

The blonde ground her still-clothed erection into Rachel’s bared crotch and her hard length parted the girl’s outer lips, bumping against a swelling clitoris. The diva hissed at the sudden contact and Quinn glanced down to see the red cotton of her boyshorts darkened with proof of the girl’s arousal.

“It looks like I won’t have anything to regret anyway,” the blonde’s expression turned sly. “I’m not the one getting turned on by the local loser. You should be glad I locked the door, or someone might come in and see you enjoying my attention. Maybe I should drag you out into the hall and show everyone how hot you are for me.”

“Don’t you dare! Let me go, you freak!”

“Yeah, I’m a freak... but you’re getting off on this, so what’s that make you?” Quinn leaned in to whisper, her lips just brushing against Rachel’s ear. The diva choked back a whimper and shoved at her captor half-heartedly.

“Oh, come on, you aren’t even trying now,” Quinn taunted, reaching to pull her boyshorts down and free her throbbing erection. Rachel’s breath hitched as she felt the rigid shaft sliding between her wet folds. She wasn’t sure if she was angrier at the blonde for trapping her like this, or her body for betraying her with the aching throb between her legs. The throbbing intensified and her hips bucked uncontrollably when slender fingers dipped into her and pulled her thong to the side.

“You still think you don’t want this? Fuck, you’re practically dripping, you sick whore. I bet Hudson never made you this wet, huh? Is that why you’re so nasty to me, it turns you on so you can bring yourself to fuck the Pillsbury dough boy? I always wondered how you managed to do it, I’m almost flattered.”

“I don’t want you, I hate you!” Rachel didn’t even bother to struggle this time, but she kept her gaze defiant.

“Tsk, tsk, that wasn’t very creative, I’m sure you can do better than that,” Quinn smirked and pulled one impossibly long leg around her waist, positioning her cockhead at the entrance of the girl’s heated core.

“You do this and I will ruin you. You think today was bad? After this it will be slushy baths between every period. You’ll be so drenched you won’t even be able to get to class and no one will have to look at your ugly clothes and Flowbee haircut. I’ll make sure it goes on however long it takes for you to get picked up by truancy and sent to school with the juvenile delinquent potheads where you belong, you tranny, treasure-trailed FREAK!”

Quinn growled in incoherent rage and snapped her hips up, sheathing her entire length in the girl with one swift thrust. Rachel wailed and scrabbled at Quinn’s slender shoulders, her walls cramping in a mixture of pleasure and pain at the sudden intrusion. She was unbelievably wet, but the blonde was well-endowed and gave her no time to adjust, immediately setting a punishing, brutal pace.

“What’s the matter, too much for you? Pencil-dick Hudson can’t fill you up like this, huh? Or does he even get that far? I don’t talk, but I listen, and I’ve heard the cheerleaders talk about what a lousy lay he is – can’t even get inside before he shoots his load.”

Rachel’s head swam; she knew she should be outraged at learning that her boyfriend had cheated on her, but she couldn’t focus past the feeling of the thick shaft pounding into her sensitive core. The blonde was right about one thing – Finn was average in size at best, and he didn’t tend to last long. Most of the diva’s orgasms were self-stimulated, except for the rare occasions when he managed to find her clit. Quinn’s assault was rough and bruising, but her cock was hitting all the right places, setting her nerves aflame with raw pleasure.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Hudson must really be tiny, but, mmm, at least you’re good for something. God, I wish I’d known what a filthy slut you are, I would’ve done this a long time ago.”

“Go, ungh, go to hell, Fabray,” Rachel panted, even as her eyes fluttered shut and her head dropped back against the wall.

“I’ll save you a spot, sweetheart,” the blonde scowled and grabbed the diva behind the knees, hoisting both legs up around her waist. She slowed her earlier frantic pace somewhat, settling for hard, forceful thrusts that slammed the smaller girl’s lower back into the wall. The new angle caused her pubic bone to mash against an engorged clit with each surge forward and Rachel had to bite her lip to stifle her moans even as her body betrayed her with a new gush of wetness.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Quinn chuckled darkly. “You can pretend all you want, but we both know you’re getting off on this. What would all your little minions think now, if they knew you were about to come on my cock? After all those rumours you spread, the slushies, the nastiness, and here you are, creaming all over me like a common whore. You. nasty. little. bitch.”

Quinn punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust and Rachel felt her walls clamp down hard as the debauching words pushed her into orgasm. She clung desperately to the blonde’s strong, narrow shoulders, mouth open in a silent scream as that thick shaft continued to pound into her. Just as she started to come down from her climax, the outcast pushed in deeply and ground against her sensitised clit, throwing her into a second orgasm. Quinn pinned her hard against the wall, and Rachel rocked slowly against the girl’s athletic frame, riding out the waves of pleasure, slick inner walls fluttering and contracting around the rigid member.

As soon as the last aftershocks had passed, Quinn pulled out and dropped Rachel’s legs, still-hard cock standing proudly between them. Rachel’s legs buckled, weak from her multiple climaxes, and she fell to her knees on the hard, tile floor.

“That’s where you belong, on your knees, on the floor like the piece of trash you are. You should be thanking me for fucking you so good, no one’s ever gonna give it to you like I did.”

Rachel glared up at her, still winded and panting, unable to formulate a suitably cutting reply. She was mortified that she’d just let Quinn fuck her into two orgasms, but god, she couldn’t deny she liked it, at least not to herself. She’d certainly never tell the blonde; the last thing the freak needed was more ammo against her. As she glared up at the girl, she was struck again by how flawlessly beautiful she was; she’d always hated the outcast for that. That was why she’d made her a target to begin with; she knew if she didn’t, the boys – especially Finn – would be all over the gorgeous girl, and then where would she be? All she really had going for her was her voice and she wasn’t fool enough to believe that would preserve her popularity without the backing of the football team. If only she’d known about this particular little detail earlier, the last couple years could have been quite different. She wasn’t allowed any real time for musing now though, not with a still-angry, and still-hard, blonde looming over her.

“You made a mess all over me, and frankly, the least you can do is clean it up. Maybe then I’ll think about not telling everyone how hard you came for me.”

Quinn grabbed the base of her cock and slapped Rachel’s cheek with the tip, leaving a splotch of wetness that glistened in the bright light. Rachel glared daggers at the blonde, but opened her mouth obediently and swirled her tongue around the bulbous head. She wrapped her lips around the head and sucked, working her mouth and tongue to provide as much stimulation as possible.

“Mmm, fuck yeah, suck me. Look at you, hungry for my cock. God, I wish they could all see you now, on a filthy bathroom floor, sucking my cock like it’s your job.”

Rachel felt her pussy clench at the outcast’s words and for a moment really wished she dared ask the girl to just bend her over the sink and fuck her until she couldn’t walk. She settled for sucking more of the long shaft into her mouth, deep-throating the thick member. Finn’s short dick had never really tested her gag reflex, and she was perversely pleased to find she could take the blonde’s entire length. A hot stream of pre-come made its way down her throat as she swallowed around the blonde’s cock.

“Oh my god, you’re fucking pro at this, aren’t you? I know you didn’t learn to do this with short-dick Hudson. Who do you practise on? Puckerman? Evans? Or maybe that’s how you keep morale up when that fuckup boyfriend of yours blows the game – you blow the entire team so they don’t kick his ass for being such a tyro?”

At that, Quinn grabbed Rachel’s head, wrapped her fingers in long, dark hair, and started fucking the girl’s mouth in earnest. She tried to ignore the silky feel of the girl’s hair and focus on the hot mouth wrapped around her aching cock. She thrust in and out rapidly, abusing the diva’s mouth the way she’d abused her pussy. Rachel sucked and swirled her tongue around the shaft, letting her teeth scrape lightly on the sensitive member.

“Yeah, mmm, this is a way better use for that nasty mouth of yours. Fuck, I’ll have to, nngh, start shutting you up, oh yeah, like this more often,” Quinn could feel her balls tightening; this felt too good to want to stop, but it was inevitable at this point. She came with a shout, cock jerking and twitching on the girl’s tongue, shooting thick ropes of come into her throat.

“Swallow it, you know you want to. I bet you can’t get enough of the taste, but don’t worry, you can have some whenever you want.”

Rachel glared up at the taller girl even as she swallowed the viscous fluid filling her mouth. She’d never admit it, but she did rather like the taste of the blonde. Finn was bitter and funky, but Quinn was sweet with just a hint of saltiness that was actually somewhat nice (as such things went). Quinn sighed with satisfaction and pulled her softening cock out of the diva’s mouth to tuck it back into her boyshorts.

The brunette pushed herself to her feet and adjusted her clothes, fixing her hair as best she could. There probably wouldn’t be anyone wandering around campus by now, but one never knew, and she really didn’t need to have anyone see her with the “freshly fucked” look, especially since all the football players – including her boyfriend – were on the field for practise. Infidelity or not, she needed him for status and if they were going to break up, it would be on _her_ terms.

“You’re lucky I’d rather get revenge on my own than file a police report, Fabray,” Rachel’s words lacked any real conviction, and Quinn just snorted in amusement.

“Are you on the pill? Not that early-arrival Hudson would get to make use of it.”

“Yes,” Rachel bit out, narrowing her eyes at the outcast.

“Good. Next time you’re a bitch to me, I’m going to fuck your slutty little pussy and you’re going to go to class with my come dripping down your thighs. So think about that, before you call me a freak or order a slushy bath, or whatever other vicious crap you come up with.”

Rachel snarled at the cocky blonde and pushed past her to storm out of the bathroom into the now-deserted halls. Quinn just smirked, watching the diva flounce away; she knew she’d be back for more. At least now she’d get something for her trouble when the so-called HBIC tried to make her life hell.


	2. Facing Your Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel pushes Quinn's buttons and gets exactly what she asked for, but both girls face some hard truths during their encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted to [LiveJournal](http://quinnisfabray.livejournal.com/5998.html).

It had been nearly a week since her bathroom encounter with Rachel, and Quinn had enjoyed the days free of bullying for the first time since she’d started at William McKinley High. Currently using the gym showers to clean up after a multi-slushy bath, she cursed the little diva for lulling her into a false sense of security. Apparently the last lesson hadn’t been enough, and Quinn was committed to following through on her promise.

The blonde plotted the rest of the morning; she and the brunette shared a free period after lunch, and she figured 50 minutes should be enough time to drive the lesson home. The diva always spent her free period practising in the empty auditorium, so it would be the perfect opportunity to corner the girl. She cut her lunch short to prepare and get in place, lying in wait backstage for the diva to pass by. A single pair of light footsteps confirmed the girl was alone, and as usual she was too self-absorbed to notice the slender figure standing in the shadows. Quinn pounced: giving the girl no time to react, she shoved her into a changing room and locked the door behind them.

“How dare you!” the brunette stomped her foot, glaring up at the school pariah.

“How dare _you_?” Quinn advanced on the smaller girl, causing her to step backwards until her butt hit the dressing table behind her. “I warned you what would happen if you targeted me again. Did you think I’d forgive and forget just because I let you suck me off?”

“You pig! You’re disgusting, slushies are nowhere near what you deserve after what you did to me, you freak,” Rachel spat at her, unable to quite hide the tremor in her voice.

“Oh no, princess, you don’t get to play that game. You think I didn’t feel you come on my cock? _Twice_?” Quinn smirked. “Is that why you set up that slushy attack today? You got horny again and needed to feel my dick hitting places Finn can’t reach?”

“Just because you have to resort to molesting innocent girls to get anyone near your freakish body –,“ the diva’s words were cut off with a gasp when Quinn grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the mirror hanging above the dressing table.

“Look at yourself, princess. Does that look like an innocent girl in the mirror? No – you’re a sick, twisted bitch who gets off on being cruel to someone who never even did anything to you,” Quinn growled low in the brunette’s ear, pressing close against the smaller girl. Rachel shuddered in her arms, the throbbing between her legs that had started when she saw who her “kidnapper” was increasing at the proximity of the outcast. The vibrations of that raspy voice were electric, travelling through her chest and making her nipples ache to be touched. Quinn smirked, seeing the diva’s pupils dilate, her lips parting as she began to pant.

“Fuck, look at you, panting like a bitch in heat. Have you let Hudson touch you since that day? Or is he just not enough man for you after I stretched you out with my cock?” Quinn’s hands travelled around to the front of the girl’s torso, one hand stopping to tweak at a hard nipple, the other sliding lower to cup her through her short skirt where the heat from the diva’s core radiated through the thin layers of cloth. Rachel gasped, arching her back to press her breast more fully into the outcast’s hand, pressing her ass into the blonde’s semi-hard member.

“Answer me,” Quinn demanded, roughly pinching the nipple between her fingers. “Has he touched you since then?”

“N-no, he hasn’t, I – I didn’t want him to,” Rachel’s cheeks were burning and she lowered her eyes from the mirror to stare at the top of the dressing table.

“Good, now I’m going to remind you why,” Quinn reached under the girl’s skirt to pull her underwear down and off impossibly long legs. Rachel stepped out of the panties on trembling legs and then Quinn was behind her again, grinding a hard cock against her ass through their layers of clothing. Holding the diva’s gaze in the mirror, the blonde slid her hand under the girl’s short skirt to run her fingers through wet folds.

“Fuck, you’re drenched. God, you really want it, huh?”

Rachel just glared at her in the mirror, jaw tightening with defiant anger even as her cheeks burned with humiliation.

“Don’t worry, you’re gonna get it – a big, fat reminder of why you’re nothing but a freakish loser yourself. After all, why else would you get off on being so intimate with one?” Quinn smiled cruelly as she unfastened her pants and freed her throbbing erection from its confinement. Kicking the girl’s feet apart, she lifted the short skirt and forced the shorter girl to lean forward to prop herself up against the dressing table.

Rachel’s insides clenched in anticipation as the outcast ran her bulbous cockhead through wet folds. As humiliating as it was, she wanted it so badly – no one had ever made her come so hard; between memories of what the blonde had done to her, and the knowledge that her “faithful” boyfriend had been cheating with half the cheerleading squad, she didn’t want to let the boy touch her again. She’d spent the past week torn between attacking the outcast in the halls just for a chance at a repeat session, and ignoring the blonde entirely, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing she’d had any lasting effect. The needs of her body had finally won out; every time she saw the other girl in the hall or a shared class, she’d felt the spark of arousal pulsing between her legs. Today’s slushy attack was because her own fingers just weren’t cutting it anymore and she wanted that glorious cock back inside her – even if it meant being the first to cave.

Positioning the head of her thick shaft at Rachel’s entrance, Quinn pushed in just slightly and then paused, smirking at the diva in the mirror.

“Tell me how much you want me. I know you do; I can feel your cunt dripping all over me.”

“Go to hell,” Rachel bit out, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Aw, come on now, didn’t we cover that last week right before you gushed all over my cock?” Quinn rotated her hips, teasing the molten entrance with her cockhead. “Are you worried there won’t be space for you? Don’t fret, I told you I’d save you a spot, and I always keep my word. Besides, I’m sure they’d make room for a nasty bitch like you anyway.”

Having had more than enough of this twisted foreplay, Rachel pushed back against the blonde, forcing the hard member deep into her grasping centre. Her mouth dropped open and she was unable to hold back a cry of pleasure at being so deliciously filled again. Quinn snarled and surged forward, grabbing a slender wrist in each hand to pin the diva to the dressing table. Her hips slammed into Rachel’s and the brunette was sure she would have bruises from the edge of the wooden table pressing into her hipbones.

“You fucking whore. So desperate to have a dick inside you, you’re throwing yourself at the school loser.”

Rachel’s eyes fluttered and rolled back into her head as the debauching words were growled into her ear. Her slick walls clamped down around the invading member and she pushed back against the blonde, desperate to feel some friction.

“God you’re sick, you’re actually getting off on this. If only everyone knew how their perfect little angel likes getting her cunt reamed out by a dirty-talking freak,” Quinn began thrusting into the girl, withdrawing to the tip and then slamming back in.

“Mmm, fuck yeah, your hot little pussy feels good... if this is my compensation for being treated like an outcast for two years, I’ll take it,” the blonde pounded into the smaller girl, loving the feeling of the swollen, wet walls wrapped around her cock. “The shame in your eyes is just the icing on the cake... it must be pretty humiliating to come crawling to me, begging to get fucked, even if you do disguise your request in a slushy attack.”

“Quinn...” Rachel choked out in a strangled moan as the outcast’s cock hammered at that spot inside that Finn had never been able to even reach.

“Yeah, that’s right, say my name,” Quinn slammed into the girl hard. “Fuck, _scream_ my name. I want the whole school to hear you screaming my name when you come all over my cock.”

Rachel’s mouth hung open, eyes squeezed shut, the outcast’s thrusts shaking the table they were using for leverage. God, why had she waited a whole week for this? Her train of thought was derailed when the blonde pushed in hard and ground against her ass, massaging that spot inside with her fat cockhead. She could feel her walls fluttering and swelling with her impending orgasm and then suddenly the outcast pulled out to the very tip and stopped.

“Look at me,” the blonde demanded. Rachel’s eyes flew open as her orgasm was thwarted and she stared in shocked dismay at the blonde in the mirror, her pupils blown and eyes wide with pleading.

“Yeah, you want it, and you’re gonna look at me when you get it,” Quinn whispered into her ear. “You’re going to look at me, and you’re going to remember who’s making you feel so good. Not Hudson, not your short dick, manwhore boyfriend, but me – Quinn Fabray, the freak, the loser you’ve been torturing for two years.”

Quinn slid back in and began moving again, dragging her dick in and out at a slow pace, making sure to stab that spongy spot each time she plunged into the squelching channel. Rachel struggled to keep her eyes open, to stay focused on the hazel blazing at her in the mirror. The blonde wrapped one arm around the diva’s tiny waist and pulled her back a step, forcing her to bend over slightly to support herself. Her other hand slipped under the girl’s short skirt and slid through wet folds to rub circles on an engorged clit.

“Fuck... harder,” Rachel whimpered, finally giving up on maintaining appearances. She thought she might die if she didn’t come soon.

“God, you’re such a slut, begging me like that,” Quinn moved one hand to the girl’s waist, the other to her shoulder for leverage, and started a brutal, slow rhythm, slamming in hard and deep. “I wish I had a recorder so I could show everyone how much you like me beating your cunt raw. I’m gonna make you so loose, you won’t even be able to feel anything if Hudson manages to get his dick into you.”

Rachel couldn’t restrain her moans as the thick member worked in and out of her sopping pussy, hitting that spot over and over again, spreading white-hot pleasure through her core. She could feel her abdomen tightening as she approached orgasm again and her eyelids began to flutter shut.

“Look at me, you bitch,” Quinn snarled, slamming in particularly hard. Rachel’s eyes flew open and she struggled to focus on the blonde’s reflection as her walls began to clamp down. The outcast continued to thrust slow and hard, powering through the contractions as the diva’s body convulsed through her climax.

“Say my name,” Quinn demanded. “Damn you, say my name.”

“Q-quinn...” Rachel whispered, barely able to speak when the blonde reached under her skirt and pressed down on her swollen clit, prolonging the spasms of pleasure wracking her body.

At the sound of her name passing the diva’s lips, Quinn spilled herself into the girl’s still-fluttering channel, hips jerking wildly as she came. Their eyes remained locked in the mirror and Rachel couldn’t help but think the beautiful girl was even more stunning as she lost herself to pleasure. Quinn slumped against Rachel’s back as her climax passed and something in Rachel’s belly twisted at the startling flash of vulnerability that crossed the outcast’s face. In that moment, she hated herself for how she’d always treated the girl – and for what? Status? A boyfriend she didn’t even want? They should’ve been friends – more than friends maybe – and she’d ruined it, lashing out with fear before they even had a chance.

Quinn blinked her eyes, trying to clear the sudden mist that had obscured her vision. This was no time for sentimentality, even if she did wish, just once, that the girl would show her the amazing, gifted side of herself that was so sweet and caring with everyone else. The diva’s taunts must have some truth in them, why else would someone like her say and do such horrible things? Even Quinn could see how wonderful she was, when she had an opportunity to observe her without being a target. A twisted smile made its way across her face – the truth of her own feelings proved what a freak she was, how else could she have fallen in love with her tormentor? She steeled herself, rearranging her face into the cold, sardonic mask she wore during these encounters.

“You have a mess to clean up again,” Quinn managed to keep her tone even and hard as she raised her wet fingers to the diva’s luscious mouth.

Rachel pushed aside her brief moment of regret to fall back into her role, glaring defiantly at the blonde’s reflection even as she obediently opened her mouth to accept the glistening digits. Using her tongue, she laved each slender finger almost as she had done with the girl’s cock the week prior. Quinn’s breath hitched and she pressed close against Rachel at the feeling, drawing a smirk from the smaller girl. The outcast glared at her, raising her chin in challenge as if to say “yeah, I like it, but so do you, so who’s really winning here?”

As soon as her fingers were cleaned, Quinn pulled her semi-hard member from inside the diva and used the girl’s panties to wipe her cock off. Rachel whirled on her, outraged, but the blonde just smirked.

“I’ll be keeping these for now. Enjoy going to fifth period with my come running down your thighs,” Quinn taunted, reminding the brunette of her promise from last week.

“You’ll pay for this, Fabray,” Rachel promised, narrowing her eyes at the smirking blonde.

“Ooh, eager for the next round are you?” Quinn chuckled. “I can’t really blame you, it’s obvious you’re pretty hungry for my cock... but you know, if you ask nicely, I might give it to you for free.”

Refusing to give the outcast the satisfaction of a response, Rachel shoved her way out of the room. She could already feel thick semen dripping from her core and knew she didn’t have much time before the end of fourth period – she really wanted to find a bathroom and clean up a bit before the hallways filled with students. Even as she stalked away, aggravated and wanting nothing more than a shower, all she could think about was how long she should wait before provoking the outcast again – she already knew a week was far too long.


	3. It All Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finally pushes Quinn hard enough to push her away, even as she realises she wants nothing more than to have her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's taking me forever to update these series; thanks for sticking with me. :) This one is pretty heavy on the angst; I just don't see the hate!sex being sustainable over any length of time, and it starts feeling redundant to write, so! Here we are, forging ahead. Thanks to an LJ poster for mentioning angsty sex and pushing my brain over the block I'd had on how to wrap this chapter up.

They’d been carrying on their “arrangement” for a couple months now; two or three times each week, Rachel would target the blonde, who would – as promised – drag her into a bathroom, empty classroom, dressing room, or really any place they were guaranteed a few minutes privacy for an aggressive fuck and mind-blowing orgasm. Although Quinn was always rough, she never actually _hurt_ Rachel, and despite her cruel words, she was oddly solicitous and always made sure Rachel climaxed first – sometimes more than once.

Rachel felt increasingly guilty with each attack; she couldn’t get that flash of vulnerability from their second encounter out of her head and she knew that for as much physical pleasure the blonde took from their encounters, the outcast was also hurting deeply. She also couldn’t seem to stop and found herself increasingly infatuated – she’d taken to just observing the blonde and was seduced by the sensitivity and intellect that were hidden behind a shy exterior but shone through in the photographs, sketches, and snippets of poetry the girl produced (yeah, so she wasn’t above breaking into the outcast’s locker to learn more about her – it’s probably the least of the crimes she’s committed against the girl). By this point, she’d take any excuse to be close to the outcast, and she didn’t know how else to do it except by continuing to instigate their dysfunctional sexual relationship. In some twisted way, she hoped the blonde understood the reasons for the continued abuse and was somehow bolstered by the knowledge that her chief tormentor _wanted_ her.

Today, she wanted her badly enough to have arranged a multi-slushy bath right before the start of their free period, and was currently en route to the gym showers, hoping the blonde would be alone. She bit her lip in anticipation, already feeling the throb between her legs at the thought of seeing the girl in all her glory, pressing their fully naked bodies against each other for the first time. Ensuring that the locker room was empty, she left her clothes in a neat pile next to the outcast’s and slid into the curtained shower stall. Her first look at the slender, yet curvaceous body took her breath away: the girl’s athletic legs were topped by an absolutely luscious ass, narrow waist, and nicely toned shoulders. It really was a crime that the blonde hid all this under baggy, ill-fitting clothes; Rachel felt heavy shame join the coiling arousal in her stomach, knowing the only reason the girl dressed as she did was because her clothes would be ruined by all the food colouring.

She made a decision then, to change the dynamic of their relationship. Maybe she wasn’t ready to give up the security of dating the star quarterback (cheater or not), but she resolved to try to get the popular kids to lay off the outcast and maybe she’d try just _talking_ to the girl sometime. For now though, watching water flow down the smooth, creamy skin had Rachel almost uncomfortably wet and she really needed to do something about it. Sliding in to press against the taller girl, she slid a hand around to fondle the flaccid penis, ignoring the sudden tension in the girl’s frame.

“I hoped I’d find you here,” she purred into one delicate ear, revelling in the almost instant physical response as the soft member began to harden in her hand. “I missed you over the weekend.”

Quinn couldn’t take Rachel acting almost like a real lover, when she _knew_ they’d be back to the status quo once the girl got what she wanted – she’d be hanging on her boyfriend’s arm, shooting nasty looks at Quinn before the day was out. When this had first started, she’d taken some perverse pleasure in the power she had over the diva, and the opportunity to have any kind of connection with her, no matter how warped. Even as she hated herself for it, she’d taken some comfort in being desired, but she’d come to realise she was just a side-show, a novelty that was little better than any other sex toy – good enough to get off with, but something to be ashamed of and hidden. She couldn’t blame Rachel, not really; the diva was right – she was a freak, why would anyone want to know her in the harsh light of day?

“No, Rachel, that isn’t how this works. This isn’t – I’m not your _toy_. You don’t get to act like you want me when we both know what will happen afterwards. Just... get out,” Quinn’s voice was low and hoarse, her face twisted into a rictus of pain. “We’re done. Get out.”

Rachel slipped on the wet tiles, struggling to regain her balance when the outcast turned and shoved her away. She stood staring wide-eyed at the broken girl in front of her as the full weight of what she’d done came crashing down on her. The blonde turned away to lean her forehead against the tiles, letting the hot water beat down on her head, ignoring Rachel’s presence. The diva was almost surprised to find she wanted nothing more than to comfort the distraught girl, but was struck with the sickening realisation that the outcast _wouldn’t_ accept comfort from her – she’d done too much damage to cause anything but hurt at this point. So she fled – she pulled her clothes on and let the sound of heart-wrenching sobs chase her from the locker room.

In the remaining few weeks of school, Rachel didn’t see the outcast in the halls again. She was nearly frantic that first morning after what she referred to as the “shower incident” in her head, worried that the girl might’ve done something rash, or maybe even transferred out before she’d have a chance to try to fix things. But the familiar choppy blonde hair and sloppy clothes were there in their shared third period class and she breathed a sigh of relief. _I still have time to make things right._

Except Quinn never gave her an opportunity to do so. Somehow, the outcast managed to disappear as soon as the bell rang, and she was nowhere to be found between classes. Rachel looked; she’d asked some of the people she thought she could trust a little to keep an eye out for the girl and make sure she wasn’t being harassed too badly, but no one ever saw her. The diva even took to lying in wait at the blonde’s locker, but either Quinn was carrying all her books around all day, or she’d found somewhere else to stash her things. Breaking in to the girl’s locker again just proved that she hadn’t been back to it – nothing changed from one week to the next.

After two weeks, Rachel was getting desperate – not just for a physical release, but the need to make amends with the girl was consuming her. She’d been off her game in Glee to the point that even the laziest had noticed her apparent apathy about Nationals, and Finn was complaining that she was distant and not paying attention to him. It was Quinn’s fault, really – she couldn’t seem to get her mind off the blonde to concentrate on competition, and she hadn’t been able to bear the idea of letting Finn touch her since that first time. She’d been on the verge of breaking up with him multiple times (especially when he got whiney about the decline in their carnal relationship despite the harem of cheerleaders he kept), but was trying to limp along until summer, when everyone would have three months to forget about the school year. By the time fall would roll around, memories would have faded and the breakup would _probably_ go unremarked upon. If nothing else, she was sure the football team would be on her side – she’d gotten to be friends with a few of the boys who’d joined Glee – and keep the general populace from stomping her under their heels, especially if she made it known he’d been cheating.

 _Nevermind that I was, too; no one else knows about that, and Quinn couldn’t tell without risking exposure... as if anyone would believe her anyway._ Rachel realised that was exactly the problem – she’d pushed the other girl down so far that no one would even believe they would ever associate.

She set her sights on a singular goal: to find Quinn, to talk to her and try to build a bridge of sorts. Her wish wasn’t granted until nearly the final week of school when she stopped for coffee on the way in, after yet another nearly sleepless night obsessing over the blonde. She’d stared in disbelief at the sight of the girl entering the Lima Bean ahead of her: hair pushed back in a headband, wearing a stylish, light blue dress and cute pumps. _She looks so... pretty_.

Rachel rushed in behind her, hoping to catch up, only to find that she’d disappeared. Disappointed, she got in line and was waiting for her order when she had to do yet another double-take at the sight of the blonde – this time in her trademark sloppy clothes, with her choppy hair loose around her face like a mane. She stopped at the counter to pick up her own order, her cold, expressionless gaze passing over Rachel indifferently. Rachel just stared, her mouth hanging open slightly, as the outcast sauntered uncaringly out of the coffee shop; it wasn’t until her own order was called – twice, loudly – that she snapped out of her stupor sufficiently to curse herself for not seizing the opportunity.

Quinn’s hands were shaking so badly by the time she reached her car she could barely get her key in the lock. Seeing Rachel up close had been a shock – she’d been deliberately avoiding the girl partly to protect her heart, but also because she couldn’t control her physical reaction to the beautiful brunette. Any weakness was a crack in her armour to be exploited, and she knew Rachel would exploit those weaknesses viciously if she could find them. Maybe she was just a freak who didn’t deserve any better, but that didn’t mean she had to _help_ the girl torment her. Her slovenly appearance was an armour of sorts – if she didn’t care about her appearance, then it didn’t hurt her to have it insulted or attacked – but Quinn knew that it couldn’t last. Rachel had gotten too close and she’d exposed too much of herself to continue using thrift store clothing as a shield. Besides, it wasn’t as if being invisible had helped, and trying to keep up the charade with her parents was beyond tiresome. _Maybe it’s time to start making people afraid of_ me _, instead of always being so afraid of everyone else._

Summer came and went; Rachel’s obsession took a backseat to summer activities, but the sad-eyed blonde was still on her mind even through theatre camp. She’d broken up with Finn on the last day of school; he’d thrown his predictable fit, but she thought she could detect a hint of relief in his eyes underneath the petulant rage. She was relieved, too – she’d never really been happy with him, and even if she couldn’t fix things with Quinn, she still knew she was doing both of them a favour by cutting him loose. School would start again soon; their senior year and her real chance to get it right. She was looking forward to the first day with anxious anticipation, excitement warring with dread as she prepared to redeem the New Directions at Nationals and – hopefully – see Quinn again. Surely the girl wouldn’t be able to avoid her _all_ _year_.

As it turned out, Quinn wasn’t avoiding anyone – she strutted through the hallways as if she owned them, and Rachel had to do a double-take at her first sight of the barely recognisable outcast. Gone were the ill-fitting clothes and submissive body language; the new Quinn was all black leather and dominant presence. She’d dyed her hair pink and appeared to be wearing combat boots under her long skirt and – _dear lord, is that a nose ring?_ A hockey player blocked the outcast’s path, smirk plastered on his face, a large slushy in his hand. Rachel watched intently as Quinn came to a stop and looked him up and down, to all appearances bored with the boy’s very existence.

“You didn’t think a new wardrobe was going to stop you being a target, did you?” the boy taunted, brandishing the slushy cup at her.

Quinn’s hand darted out and hit the bottom of the cup, upending it into the startled hockey player’s face. He stared at her in shock, blue slush dripping down his jersey. The pink-haired girl never changed expression as her foot arced forward to land a vicious kick to the boy’s ankle, knocking him off balance. He collapsed to the floor, clutching at the bruised joint, looking up at her in fear of what she might do next.

“Don’t bother me again, and you won’t get hurt,” Quinn’s voice was monotone, but pitched loudly enough to carry around the crowd watching the show. “That goes for all of you. I’m not the school whipping boy anymore.”

The hallway was silent as Quinn stepped around the fallen hockey player to carry on towards class. Rachel bit her lip softly as the taller girl stalked away; she was glad the outcast was standing up for herself, but really uncertain what this might mean for her plan to befriend the girl.

Rachel didn’t have to ask around to find out where Quinn might be at break time – the outcast was all the gossip that morning and word was she’d taken up with the Skanks, a pseudo-biker gang full of girls of ill-repute. The Skanks were known for hanging out under the bleachers to smoke during breaks, so Rachel resolutely headed that way shortly after the bell rang. Four girls were already there, including Quinn, and she approached cautiously, hoping she wouldn’t get jumped just for being there.

“Hello, Quinn. Hello, Skanks,” Rachel waved nervously and plastered her trademark Broadway smile on her face, determined not to let these stone-faced girls deter her.

The former blonde dragged on her cigarette and blew smoke – away from her guest, the brunette noticed – and simply stared. Her expression was void of emotion as she licked her lips and looked Rachel up and down, waiting for the diva to get to the point.

“Listen, I know we – we’ve never really been friends, but perhaps we can change that this year,” Rachel began. “We could really use you in Glee... you have a lovely speaking voice and I’m sure if you would just –“

“Forget it, Rachel,” Quinn finally spoke, her raspy voice lower than it used to be, thanks to the cigarette smoke. “I’m not coming to Glee, and I certainly don’t want to be your _friend_.”

Rachel’s Broadway smile faltered at the outcast’s words, and the Skanks laughed raucously behind her, watching in anticipation to see how this little drama would play out.

“I... look, just think about it, okay? We – _I_ want a chance to get it right. I’d really like to see you there, whenever you’re ready.”

“And if I’m never ready?” Quinn raised a cool eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by the diva’s offer.

“Well, then you should _get_ ready, because I’m not giving up, and I think you know how persistent I can be,” Rachel raised her chin in a silent challenge.

The bell rang, signalling the end of their 10 minute break and Rachel whirled, stalking back into the school – sure, she wanted to befriend Quinn, but she wasn’t about to be late to class. The former blonde watched her go, taking a last drag of her cigarette before following behind. She might have changed her image, but she still knew her best shot at getting out of Lima was to get good grades and she wasn’t about to blow it. Not even trying to figure out Rachel’s latest game was going to keep her from her AP classes.

Rachel didn’t see Quinn again that day; she wasn’t sure if it was because their schedules were drastically different or if the blonde was cutting class as her image would suggest. She frowned to herself, vaguely disconcerted by the notion that the girl would throw her future away just to prove a point at school. She was so lost in thought as she made her way to the music room after school, she didn’t even notice Quinn leaning against a classroom door.

Quinn watched Rachel approach, completely oblivious to anything going on around her, and snorted in derision. Of course the self-centred little diva would be too wrapped up in herself to notice her surroundings. Quinn reached out and grabbed the girl’s arm as she passed by, pulling her into an empty classroom with an accompanying squeak of surprise from the startled brunette.

“Did you really expect me to buy that Glee club story?” Quinn accused, a scowl marring her beautiful features.

“I’m serious, Quinn. Look, I know you don’t have any reason to believe me, but I really would just like to be your friend,” Rachel looked up earnestly at the hazel-eyed beauty, heart sinking at the suspicion painted all over those perfect features.

“Was it that? Or were you just feeling horny and your minions are all too afraid to come after me now?” Quinn sneered, her eyes narrowed in faint disgust.

“Quinn, no, it isn’t like that. Please –“

“What, you’re gonna try to tell me you don’t want this anymore?” the blonde smirked, stepping into Rachel’s space and placing her hands on slender hips. She loomed over the smaller girl, mere inches away from pressing their bodies together.

“I –,” Rachel swallowed hard, her pupils dilating and pulse increasing at the proximity of the other girl. Sure, she’d wanted to establish some sort of friendship, to make things right with the outcast, but she couldn’t deny she wanted Quinn.

“You do... I know you do,” Quinn leaned in closer, brushing her nose along Rachel’s jawline to murmur into her sensitive ear. “You’ve always been such a slut for my cock. You must be getting pretty desperate after four. long. months... look at you, even pretending to be friendly with me. How badly do you want it, Rachel?”

“Quinn...,” Rachel whimpered, swaying in place.

“Tell me,” Quinn pressed lightly against the shorter girl. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“So much... I want you so bad, but...”

“But I’m still a freak, still the school pariah,” Quinn pulled away with a twisted smile, bitter self-loathing filling those gorgeous eyes.

“No. No, Quinn, you aren’t a freak and I do want you... I just – I don’t want it to be like before,” Rachel grabbed hold of Quinn’s hands, her eyes begging Quinn to believe her. “I don’t want you to hate me anymore.”

Quinn’s expression dropped and she stared at Rachel in dismay. Rachel wants her. _Rachel_ thinks she _isn’t_ a freak? The former wasn’t new, but the latter – Quinn didn’t know what to make of that, so she focused on the last thing Rachel had said.

“I’ve never hated you, Rachel,” the former blonde whispered. Rachel looked up at her, those big, dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears, her face so open and vulnerable – no one had ever looked at her like that before, and for it to be _Rachel_... she wanted, just once, to know how things could have been.

Quinn leaned in slowly, tentatively, her gaze flickering between Rachel’s eyes and that luscious mouth. They’d never kissed – it had always seemed somehow too intimate – and she wasn’t sure if the brunette would even allow it. The diva’s eyes fluttered shut at the first contact and Quinn allowed her own eyes to close, focusing fully on the sensation of the girl’s lips moving softly against hers. Her tongue flickered out and Rachel opened her mouth eagerly to welcome the intrusion, moaning quietly at the sensual slide of Quinn’s tongue across hers. Quinn freed her hands to tangle in dark hair, deepening the kiss and carefully walking the diva backwards until she was pressed gently against the teacher’s desk.

Rachel broke from Quinn briefly to hop up on the desk, parting her legs and pulling the outcast in close to reengage their kiss. Her hands roamed strong shoulders, her core beginning to throb with arousal. This gentle, sensual kissing was a far cry from their prior aggressive fucking, but the former blonde’s touch still made her burn. She slid a hand down to palm Quinn’s rigid member through the layers of her skirt, relishing the fact that she could still have this kind of effect on the other girl. Quinn gasped and pulled away from their kiss, even as her hips pressed into Rachel’s hand. The outcast panted ragged breaths against Rachel’s lips, hazel eyes piercing into pools of dark chocolate as she carefully pushed the smaller girl’s short skirt up and helped her out of her bikini briefs.

“Tell me you want me,” Quinn muttered against Rachel’s parted lips, millimetres from plunging into a kiss.

“Please...,” Rachel whispered, her hands tangling in unruly pink hair as her tongue slid into the taller girl’s mouth.

Rachel’s hand returned to its place between Quinn’s legs, rubbing the hard length carefully through fabric. Quinn bunched her long skirt up around her waist, allowing the diva direct access to what she was pleasantly surprised to find was a bare cock – smooth, hot, and wet with pre-come. She positioned the fat head at her entrance and Quinn groaned into her mouth at the feeling of the slick heat on her sensitive glans. Pushing forward gently, she slowly slid her length into the tight channel.

Quinn pumped slowly into the diva while her hands tugged Rachel’s shirt free to roam across a bare torso, caressing the smooth skin with delicate fingertips. Rachel’s hands were stroking her neck and shoulders as they kissed, her long legs wrapped around Quinn’s waist. Quinn felt tears sting her eyes behind her tightly clenched lids; this was so gentle, so tender, it was almost as if they were making love. She knew Rachel would never – could never – feel that way about her, but just for a little while, she wanted to pretend.

Rachel felt like she was moving in a dream; the outcast’s thick member stroked into her so slowly, so _carefully_ , stoking the heat of her arousal while strong hands feathered across her sensitive skin. She’d never known that sex – _making love_ a part of her whispered – could feel like this. Although it lacked the aggression and fervour of their prior encounters, it still took her into that state where nothing else mattered or even existed. She could feel her pleasure build, spiralling into ecstasy when one of Quinn’s hands slipped between her legs to rub against her throbbing clit. She broke their kiss, head thrown back to pant ragged breaths and little mewls of pleasure.

Quinn buried her face in Rachel’s exposed neck, her fingers never stopping their massage of the girl’s swollen clit, her hips never stilling their steady rhythm. She could feel Rachel’s walls swelling, the heat inside the smaller girl like an inferno as her cock slid in and out of the slick channel. The tension in her abdomen increased, balls tightening with an orgasm she knew she’d be powerless to stop. She slid her thumb lower to push the diva’s clitoral hood back and gently stroked the exposed nub, pushing the girl over the edge. Rachel clung to her neck as her walls collapsed around Quinn’s length with a gush of wetness.

“Rachel...,” Quinn whimpered into the girl’s neck as she let her own climax overtake her. “ _I love you_.”

Rachel wasn’t sure she’d heard the whispered words correctly, but there was no mistaking the burst of liquid heat inside her, or the hot wetness of tears on her neck. Quinn clutched at her desperately, hips jerking against her core and she held the former blonde, stroking the nape of her neck gently.

“Quinn?” Rachel prompted softly when the girl had calmed down.

Quinn stiffened and pulled away, hurriedly rearranging her skirt, wild hazel eyes trained on Rachel as she backed away, shaking her head.

“I shouldn’t have... that should never have happened.”

“Quinn, no, it’s okay –“

“No, it isn’t, it can’t be okay,” Quinn whirled and all but ran from the room, door slamming shut behind her.

“Quinn, wait!” Rachel scrambled to adjust her own clothes, cursing as she cast about for her underwear. She ran out into an empty hallway, the outcast nowhere to be seen; there was no way to track her down tonight, but she _would_ find her tomorrow, because if she’d meant it... there was no way Rachel was going to let her go.


End file.
